The Challenges of Living on a deserted island! JK
by Sophie1992
Summary: Everything bad happens to Kate.Does Sawyer and Ana have anything to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jack and Kate were chatting about what happened the night before when they kissed and why kate ran away,while walking in the jungle.

"Kate why did you run away?Did you regret it?"asked Jack stopping in his tracks so he could talk to her better.

"No,I just got scared,I was confused and I din't know what to think about all this so I ran, which is probably what I'm good at running,Sorry," Kate answered looking up at Jack.

"You've no reason to get confused," said Jack hugging Kate.

They walked for a bit more when they heard it a loud roar and something rushing towards the jungle, towards them it knew they were there."RUN!" Jack shouted while grabbing Kates arm turning her away from the monster. They ran for about a mile when kate fell over a tree chunk and got her foot caught. The monster noticed her and grabbed her by the feet, so she was just dangling there.

"JACK, HELP ME, IT'S GOING TO KILL ME,ITS THE THING THAT KILLED SHANNON!"shouted Kate. Jack turned round and saw the monster trying to hit kate against a tree she was flipping back every time he tried. Jack grabbed Kates arms and pulled down.

"OW, not that hard what you trying to do rip my arm off," Kate joked.

By the time the monster let go Kate was already hugging Jack.

"Thanks Jack,"Kate said while taking deep breaths."It's alright you'd do the same for me," replied Jack.

"That's what you think,"laughed Kate.

Half an hour later Kate and Jack were sitting in the caves eating pasta from the hatch. "I love you Kate," Jack said nervously.

"Love you too, Jack,"replied Kate.

"So we're a couple then?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"Yep,"replied Kate leaning in to kiss Jack.

"KATE HOW DARE YOU KISS JACK, YOUR WITH ME REMEMBER, YOU KISSED ME ONLY YESTERDAY!" Sawyer yelled. "It was out of pity and you were the the one that kissed me not the other way round," Kate said laughing at the look on Jack's face.

"SURE,JACK GET HERE"Sawyer shouting grabbing jack and punching him. " Sawyer stop it, your attacking him, stop it you freak," Kate cried jumping on Sawyer to try and get him off Jack. This ended up with Kate flying through the air and hitting her head against the side of the cliff knocking her unconscious.

"SAWYER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOUR A MANIAC, JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER OK GO BACK TO THE BEACH DO SOMETHING JUST STAY AWAY FROM KATE!" Jack yelled at Sayer then running over to Kate.

"I'm sorry, I din't mean to is she alright,is she dead? asked Sawyer walking over to Kate and sitting next to her.

"No she's breathing but don't expect her too love you beacuse she loves me, deal with it.Stay away from Kate from now on or else,now go,"Jack warned as Sawyer walked away.

Jack got his medical bag and looked through to see what he could use for Kate's wound.Then he found it special antibiotics for head wounds,just been released in the states.He turned Kate onto her back and turned her head sideways so her head was resting on Jacks knee.He dabbed a bit of the medicine onto Kates head wound, he then picked Kate up carryed her to the hatch, and layed her down onto the bed. He then pulled up a chair and sat next to her, he reached out for her hand and squeezed it telling her it's going to be alright.

I couldn't think of any chapter names so they'll be just chapter 1 2 and so on. Plz put a review to say what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Three hours later Kate woke up to Jack asleep on the chair next to her. She tried to sit up but felt a pain in the back of her head,

"Ow ,for god's sake,"moaned Kate still trying to sit up but having a look of pain all over her face. This woke Jack up and he could see the look on Kate's face, how much pain she felt. "Ok Kate don't move, let me help you," said Jack as he helped Kate sit up.

"Jack do you mind if I go and get some fresh air?" Kate asked.

"Sure but I'm coming with you to make sure you don't faint," Jack answered helping Kate to her feet and putting her arm around his neck to help her stand up.

After walking about a mile they got to the beach,Sawyer was jogging towards them, obviously wanting to chat to Kate but probably not to apologise to Kate for making her fly across the room. "Kate,can I talk to you for a minute?" Sawyer asked.

"Come on Jack I'll be fine," Kate said before Jack could say anything.

"Fine,I'll be over there chatting to Ana Lucia, Sawyer make sure you hold her up," Jack replied handing Kate's hand to Sawyer so he could help her stand up and started to walk down to the end of the beach.

"Here Kate sit down, (letting Kate sit down on a nearby rock)I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I didn't realise," Sawyer apologised.

"As if Sawyer, stop trying kiss me, you know I'm with Jack. After this chat either leave me alone or we can be friends but I don't want to be anymore, I'm with Jack and it's about time you accepted that because I'll never leave Jack for you, you remind me too much of my step-dad," Kate announced.

"You'll see, I'll go and get you a glass of water, stay there I won't be long," Sawyer said walking off.

"Hi, Ana how are you?" Jack asked sitting next to Ana.

"Fine, I heard about what happened to Kate, is she alright?" Ana asked.

"Her head hurts a little bit and she can't walk properly but she'll be alright," Jack replied.

"So, you and Kate are a couple then?" Ana asked already knowing what the answer was. No-one accept Jack knew that Ana fancied Jack.

"Yep, she told me that she loves me this morning, I'm sorry, I know that you like me but I just want us to be friends, is that alright?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I guess I'm going to have to accept it, at least Sawyer will stop trying to kiss Kate now, although he know she's with you,(she looked at the look of horror on Jack's face)you didn't know did you" Ana said looking worried.

"No I didn't (turning around to look at Kate)what did he do to her?" Jack asked.

"Well he creeps into Kate's tent at night and tries to get in next to her, until she wakes up and realises what he's doing and pushes him out of the tent sometimes chucking sand in his face. Then sometimes he punches her in the arm, that's why she's got all those bruises on her arm," Ana explained.

"I'll kill him," Jack said.

Kate was looking at Jack talking to Ana and knew straight away that they were talking about her. She could see the look of horror on Jack's face. Obviously Ana was telling him about what Sawyers done.

Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and started dragging her into the forest. "JACK,HELP ME!"Kate shouted as the kidnapper put a piece of cloth over her mouth.

Jack turned round as soon as he heard Kate shout his name, he saw Kate being dragged away by a mystery person, the person had just put a cloth over Kate's mouth and dragged her into the jungle. "Sorry Ana but I've got to go, Kate's been taken," Jack said.

"Don't go, You don't need her stay here with me, she can look after herself, I love you Jack," Ana said grabbing Jack's hand.

"GET OFF ME, I'M NOT LETTING ANYTHING HAPPEN TO KATE, NO-ONE IS GOING TO HURT HER NOT EVEN YOU,I DON'T LOVE YOU I LOVE KATE!" Jack shouted running over to the jungle. Sawyer stopped him half way.

"Where's Kate?" Sawyer asked with a look of concern on his face.

"As if you care, she's been kidnapped, stay away from her and don't even think of touching her again," Jack said trying to stay calm.

"What has she told you?" Sawyer asked but Jack didn't say anything as he had run off into the jungle by this point.

"SAWYER COME HERE FOR A MINUTE!" Ana called out to Saywer. Sawyer jogged over to where Ana was standing.

" What?" Sawyer asked.

"He knows what you did, but I only told him for our a plan to work,if you want Kate back and I want Jack back your going to have work with me here,"Ana said walking off. Sawyer looked at her in amazement but had to admire her by how she loved Jack as much, he didn't think anyone could love Jack as much as Kate but that's soon going to change. He smiled to himself and ran into the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jack had been running for about fifteen minutes and he still hasn't found Kate and he was getting deeper and deeper into the jungle.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps behind and he quickly grabbed a spear (Long green sharp stick) that Jack had made a couple of days ago and hid behind a tree. "Who's there?" Jack asked raising the home-made spear.

"It's only us," Sawyer and Locke answered coming from around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked giving Sawyer a dirty look and Sawyer returning it.

"To help you look for Kate," Locke answered. "Come on we better get a move on."

Fifteen minutes later they heard a gunshot, Jack hoped it wasn't aimed at Kate. He started sprinting through the Jungle towards where he heard the gunshot, Locke and Sawyer following closely behind. They ran until they got to a clearing and saw a big bonfire the sort of things you see on bonfire night apart from there was one difference between the two, there was a large log tied down to the ground and going about two foot above the fire and Kate tied to the standing bit of the wood. "Omg," Jack replied with his mouth till open even after he finished speaking. Then a strange man came walking over to them.

"Give me the spear and she comes down, don't give spear she dies, as simple as that. Jack it's your choice I know she loves you it's all up to you,the names Rousseau," Rousseau ordered. Jack looked from Kate to the spear to Rousseau there was no thinking of what his choice was. "Fine,here (handing the spear to Rousseau) this isn't over Rousseau not by a mile off," Jack warned. Rousseau winked at Jack at shouted to someone behind the bonfire to lower the big piece of log and Kate fell to the floor. Rousseau picked up Kate roughly and pushed her towards Jack. Without any warning he chucked the spear right into Kate's back. Kate fell towards Jack, Jack catched Kate before she hit the floor. "Help me Jack,"Kate muttered before going unconscious. Locke came up behind Kate and pulled the spear out of Kate's back. It was a good job Kate was unconscious because she would be unconscious after that. Jack picked up Kate and started walking towards the jungle without saying anything. Squeezing Kate's hand like he did before telling she's going to be alright and he will help her.

Half an hour later Jack got to the hatch, like before he laid Kate on the bed but this time on her belly so he could work on her cut. He walked over to where Michael was standing. "Hi,Mike can you look after Kate for me while I go and get the medicine,(Michael nodded)thanks," Jack asked as he walked out of the hatch. When he got to the caves everyone was asking him how Kate was, obviously word had gotten out about what happened to Kate in the clearing.

Back at the hatch Michael was sitting next to Kate when Sawyer walked in. "Hey Michael I'll sit with her now you get back to work," Sawyer said.

"Sure, thanks,"Michael agreed and went back to the timer which was beeping. Sawyer smiled at Michael and walked over to Kate he started to life Kate's top up supposedly looking at Kate's wound.

"OI, GET OFF HER!"Jack shouted running over to Kate, pushing Sawyer away and pulling Kate's top back down which was right up by her neck by this point and stood next to Kate protecting her. "What were you doing?"Jack asked.

"I was looking at Kate's wound," Sawyer lied innocently.

"No, you wern't, Kate's top was way past her wound. You were touching her bra. You sick sick maniac," Jack said angrily. "Just go Sawyer,if I catch you touching her or talking to her I'll kill you, don't you think I don't know what you did,"Jack said almost yelling.

"This isn't over Jack, I will get her back we will be a couple again," Sawyer said gritting his teeth.

"You were never a couple you just got obsessed with Kate and figured that just because she talked to you, you were a couple," Jack muttered as Sawyer walked out of the room.

"It's alright Kate he won't touch you again," Jack whispered and fell asleep.

"Jack why does everything bad happen to me?" Kate asked as soon as Jack woke up.

"I don't know but no-one's going to hurt you again I won't let them," Jack said seriously.

"Stay with me Jack, don't leave," Kate said pleadingly. Jack just nodded and sat next to Kate on the bed and hugged her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Kate woke up the next day she found that the wound in her back had been stitched up, the other things she noticed was that she had cuts all over her arms and hands, she looked over at Jack he was alright.

" Uh Jack, look at this," Kate said nudging Jack so he'd wake up. As soon as Jack woke up he saw the cuts all over Kate's arms and hands.

"Jack what's going to happen to me," Kate sobbed.

" Nothing, I won't let it come on let's go the beach,"Jack said feeling guilty about the cuts on Kate.

When they both got to the beach Jack saw Sawyer and went completely mad and started running towards him. Kate shocked started running behind him. When Jack got to Sawyer he pushed him on the floor and started punching him, then he got him up and pushed him against a tree. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?WHY AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE WHY DID YOU? I TOLD YOU LAST NIGHT TO LEAVE KATE ALONE AND TO NOT TOUCH HER AGAIN DIDN'T I DIDN'T I, REMEMBER I KNOW WHAT YOU DID I COULD TELL EVERYONE HERE LIKE YESTERDAY I CAME BACK TO FIND YOUR HAND ON KATE'S BRA AND HER TOP UP BY HER NECK, YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HER BECAUSE THIS IS A WARNING YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER AND YOU'LL SEE YOU DON'T YOU'LL BE BLIND, THAT'S HOW SERIOUS I AM!" Jack yelled. Everyone was looking at Sawyer with hatred.

"What did I do?" Sawyer said innocently.

"Come here Kate (Kate walked over) look at Kate's arms and her hands don't you tell me it wasn't you because I know you did," Jack said angrily.

"Come on Jack, he's not worth it," Kate said turning Jack towards her. They both turned away and walked off. " Sawyer can I have a word,"Ana Lucia said. "What?" Sawyer asked.

"Did you do it?" Ana Lucia asked.

"Yes, but only because I was mad at Jack for getting Kate, I'm sorry (grabbing Ana's hand),"Sawyer apologised and kissed her.

"The plan starts tomorrow we kidnap claire, which means Jack and Kate will obviously try and find her, then they will climb up a muddy hill which we will make very slippy, one of them slips and falls down preferably Jack and we'll get Ethan to 'teach' them a lesson," Ana explained looking up at Sawyer.

"Sounds good,"Sawyer said before grabbing Ana's hand again,giving her a kiss and walking off hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You ready?"Ana asked Sawyer.

"Yeah course I am, I'll go to Claire to go and tell Ethan,"Sawyer informed Ana and headed off towards Claire's tent. Claire was still sleeping when Sawyer got there. He tied some rope around Claire's arms and put a cloth over her mouth. "Don't say a word," Sawyer hissed down Claire's ear when she woke up and realised what was happening. Sawyer dragged Claire into the jungle.

"Thanks Jack, for sticking up for me yesterday," Kate said hugging Jack.

"It's alright, I'd do all over again if he hurt you," Jack said grinning and kissed Kate on the cheek.

"JACK, JACK!"Charlie shouted looking for Jack at the cave.

"Over here,"Jack called out. Charlie ran over to where Jack and Kate were sitting and paused for breath before speaking.

"Claire's been taken,"Charlie said looking worried because everyone knew how much Charlie love Claire it was kind of like Jack and Kate.

"Omg, come on we'll go and look for them,just let me get changed,"said Kate as she turned and headed towards a cave and turned a corner.

Ten minutes later she came back wearing a pink tank top and blue combat trousers and of course trainers. Jack loved this outfit on her as it was showing her heart shaped belly bar.

"Lets go, I'm already to go,"Kate said smiling at Jack and leading the way.

"I'll stay here in case she comes back,"Charlie called out.

"Jack, can I ask you something?"Kate asked.

"Sure," Jack replied.

"What were you thinking when I came out from behind the cave after I finished getting changed, don't think I didn't see you looking at me?"Kate asked looking at him and smiling.

"Uh, just that you looked really beautiful in that outfit of yours and that I couldn't believe that we were together," Jack replied slightly embarrassed at the look on Kates face.

"arr thanks Jack, me neither I love you Jack,I since the day we met I felt the safest I've ever felt,"Kate replied kissing Jack giving Jack and then cutching into him as they walked.

Then they heard a scream thinking it was from Claire they sprinted through the jungle until they got to a muddy steep hill. "After you,"Kate offered before following Jack up the muddy hill. When they were near the top Kate slipped and fell all the way down the hill and fell over the little hill at the bottom and hit her face on the ground, this all happened do fast that Jack was at the top of the hill when he noticed Kate lying on the floor.Then he noticed Ethan coming through the woods, he went to shout Kate but couldn't find the words to speak, frightened at what Ethan was going to do to Kate.

Kate looked up to hear footsteps coming towards her. **Is that Jack,I hope it is my back's really hurting and I think my stitches has reopened,**Kate thought. It wasn't Jack it was Ethan and he had just stuck his foot in her stomach and pressed down making her belly bar press down into her belly slightly cutting her skin.

Jack looked as Ethan pressed his foot down on Kate's belly, he heard her shriek with pain and then he remembered her belly bar it must be pressing down, when he saw it earlier her remembered that it had a sharp but at the corner. He couldn't bare to see her like this but it was like his feet were super glued to the floor. Ethan picked up Kate from the floor and threw her at cliffs, she hit her head, he then started attacking her he said something in a low whisper so Jack couldn't hear.He heard Kate moan and she went unconscious. Ethan satisfied with his work ran off.

Now Jack's feethad decided to become un-glued and ran down the hill towards Kate. Instead of taking her to the hatch he just stayed there and just picked her up and put her on his lap, he put his one arm under her knees and his other arm under below her neck as if he was holding a baby.He just sat there and ten minutes later Kate woke up.

"Why me Jack?Why me?"Kate sobbed and then it got too much for her and she burst out crying. Jack just hugged kissed her on the cheek, he hated it when she was crying. Tears swelled up in his eyes, he had let her down he promised to loook after her and he let her get attacked. " It's not your fault Jack,I know you said you were going to look after me, you still can if you had come he would have hit you too," Kate said noticing how upset was. By this point Kate was sitting on a rock, her stiches had been stiched back up. "Kate I know this isn't the right time or place but will you marry me?"Jack asked looking at the shock on Kate's face.


End file.
